A life long commitment
by heidihaines88
Summary: read and find out. this is my first fan fic, so really im waiting for your thoughts before I continue, so read it give me your feed back wether it be good or bad and ill base it on wether this cross over continues : thanks!


**Just a heads up I do not own any Dragonball Z or Digimon characters. I hope u in joy. this is just a sample but if you like it email me and ill keep writing!**

* * *

Epilogue

"This one's for you and me living out our dream were all right where we should be, with my

arms out wide I open my eyes and now all I wanna see is a sky full of lighters, a sky full of

lighters..."

*Applause*

"Thank you Orange Star High!"

He walks to the front of the school stage towards the stairs.

"So.. watch ya think Kari?"

She smiled sweetly and walked to meet him at the top of the stairs, once there she lightly

kissed his cheek and replied

"amazing T.K your always amazing and you're gonna make it big someday, if not in music then

in basket ball, you have it all going for you, so I think its time we talked about what happened

a couple months ago"

She looked around the empty room that surrounded her and began to walk back down the

stairs towards the auditorium door, as she approached them she turned and smiled once

again.

"Meet at my locker tomorrow?"

He looked at her questioningly

" You know I always will"

with that she turned and left.

_**Chapter 1**_

She had made up her mind, she was a princess and her job was to serve her people and keep

them happy not ruin their lives but, even with these thoughts she couldn't help thinking

about that night a couple of months ago, the single night alone that will change her life forever.

*FLASH BACK*

"T.K I'm here are you O... um T.K whats all this?"

He was dressed in a pure white tuxedo and a pink tie, as he came closer to her she watched

the light dance in his golden blond hair.

"Sorry to worry you im fine, well actually I'm not that's a lie, I have been getting this strange

feeling lately when I see you and then I realized I was avoiding you to avoid the feeling..."

he was rambling, she giggled a little and then placed one finger on his lips

"slow down T.K you might actually make some sence"

she put down her hand and he smiled at her

"what I'm trying to say is would you like to come in for dinner"

"well since I'm here, why not?"

still smiling he took her hand and brought her inside. once she was inside she saw candles

everywhere in the dark room and a table with a bouquet of roses on top of a white silk table

cloth. as they approached the table he released her hand and pulled out her chair, she sat

down and he went to the kitchen.

"I got those roses for you, they were the closest I could get to even reaching your level of

beauty."

Kari began to giggle a little hoping he wouldn't hear

"I know it's a little cheesy"

glad that Kari couldn't see him T.K started to blush

"I'm even cooking for us!"

he exclaimed

Kari placed her elbow on the table and put her cheek in her hand. she just couldn't believe he

was trying so hard to impress her when all he needed to do was talk to her and be with her,

but then her signature smile appeared brighter than ever as she thought "why does he like me?" It's True that Kari's beauty and personality has stolen the hearts of many but she never

expected it would happen to the one she wanted to be with. when she snapped out of her

day-dream she vocalized her next thought.

"T.K wheres your mom?"

At this point he was stirring the gravy on the stove

"Um she left to visit grandma for a week and im suppose to be staying with dad but, I told him

I was staying the night at Cody's to tutor him in science. and since I have a key to mine and

moms apartment I thought this would be a nice...ah... first date?"

he ended his sentence as if he were asking a question.

Kari was about to reply when an alarm went off and she jumped from her chair and ran in to

the kitchen where he was

"T.K what is that?!"

his answer was automatic

"It was supposed to be our dinner for tonight, and the alarm was just telling me that I should

leave cooking to Matt."

T.K placed what was left of the charred chicken in the garbage and began to clean up the

kitchen, he was in the middle of waving the smoke from the smoke detector when he felt

two arms wrap around his looked down curiously at the small figure that was holding

him.

"I could never have pictured a better unexpected date."

and then she pulled him in for their first kiss.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

Tears were staining her cheeks as Kari contemplated how she was going to end their

relationship, she never wanted to hurt him and this was all her fault, but no matter what

she would always carry him in her heart and she prayed that he knew that.

*FLASH BACK*

"So T.K um... Can I see your room?"

He leaned in to Kiss her again and then looked directly into her eyes

"Kari, are you sure, I mean we can wait and we just got together"

His piercing blue eyes were so sincere and you could tell he meant each word he spoke from

his velvet lips.

"No T.K it's ok I want to do this I'm ready."

T.K just stood there and looked at her for a few minutes before taking her hand and leading

her towards his room. As they approached the door he stopped and attempted to ask her

again

"Kari.."

she placed her lips on his and her right hand on the door knob and twisted it to open the

door. he began kissing from her mouth and down her neck as they entered the room. His

kisses were gentle like a butterfly wing brushing along her neck. she stopped him but only

long enough to remove his buttoned dress shirt wich proved to be quit difficult at the time,

and he did the same removing her shirt and then darting towards the clasp of her bra. his

hands began to rome as hers anxiously headed for the button on his pants. Her skin was like

Silk touching his and he wanted for so long to do this but, he was afraid, afraid that if he were

to take her virginity she might never forgive him. He place his right hand on her right breast

and placed his left hand on the arc of her back. she began to moan as he messaged her breast

and teased her, kissing from her lips to her belly button and occasionally licking and sucking

her nipples. In her mind it was time, she wanted him now so, she pulled off his pants and was

surprized to see he was going commando. he removed her shorts to reveal a lacy pink thong.

with nothing but her thong on T.K gently pushed her onto the bed, he looked up into her

beautiful big brown eyes as if searching for approval that he received when she gave a gentle

smile and lightly touched his cheek, with that he gently removed her panties and positioned

him self on top of her. He passionately kissed her, trying so desperately to distract her from the

pain of the first few thrust but, there was no use she broke the kiss and let out a slight

scream as tears clouded her eyes. he stopped instantly and pulled out as his face filled with

worry

"I'm so sorry Kari, I should have never done this, im sorry"

He prompt himself above her getting ready to stand when he felt her warm hand touch his

cheek, she admitted to her self she never expected her first time to feel like this but, she was

here with him so it was worth it. she quietly cried out to him

"Please T.K continue I want this and I want you, I promise you're not hurting me."

T.K hesitated watching another tear fall down her delicate cheek and slowly placed him self

back inside of her and as he did she winced and let out another low moan. He looked up and

she kissed him as to reassure him she was ok so he could get into a steady rhythm. His pace

was increasing as she screamed his name. It still hurt but the pleasure was now greater then

the pain.

"T.K I'm about to... OH MY KAMI T.K!"

Her climax was coming just as his was

"Kari you need to loosen, I can't pull out I'm about to..."

their orgasm was almost a two in one as they finished in a hot, sweaty mess. a few hours had

passed and she awoke in his secure arms, she slowly sat up trying not to wake him. she

turned just enough to place her feet on the floor and then she slowly stood up. she turned to

watch him sleep just for a minute before she had to go and that's when she heard him speak.

"Kari"

she jumped, maybe she had woke him.

"T.K? you awake?"

"Kari, I love you, I have always loved you!"

and then he rolled over. It was more of a whisper but she could make out his words, she then

turned to his alarm clock that read 1:58 am and then turned back to him. she couldn't hold

back the smile that appeared on her face.

"These words that you whispered for just us to know, you told me you loved me! so maybe.. I

think ill stay."

as she whispered these words she crawled back into bed and he once again placed his arms

around her.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

Kari laid back on her bed and wiped the tears from her eyes

"it's time to grow and take some responsibility for my life and ..."

she said firmly as she got up

"I need to start by talking to my parents."

_**Chapter 2**_

Kari entered the royal chamber where she saw her mother brushing her silky long blue hair

"Mom, can we talk?"

"Oh! Kari I thought you might have been Marron bringing little Hayleigh over"

her mother replied

"Mom, seriously I need to talk to you and ..."

Kari became very nervous, she swallowed and then continued.

"you and dad"

her mother blinked confused

"Ok dear I'll call your father in, but whats this about"

her mother asked as she sent a guard to fetch Kari's father

"ill tell you when dad gets here"

in a few short moments the royal chamber doors opened up with a bang and King Vegeta

stormed in.

"Daddy"

Kari exclaimed as she ran to her father and they embraced but, only briefly so he wouldnt

look soft. soon king Vegeta took his place beside the queen on the thrown and questioned

why he was here and not training.

"what is the meaning of this! you said there was an emergency women!"

vegeta was irritated as he looked at his Godice like wife with her flowing blue hair and

bright blue eyes.

"If you call me by my name maybe ill answer you...MAYBE!"

she yelled back and with Vegeta being in no mood to deal with her, in slow raspy voice he

said

"Bulma, what do you want?"

"Our daughter would like to speak with us if you could be so kind as to fit her into your busy

schedule like say ummm.."

and then she pretended to look at a imaginary watch on her wrist

"now!"

"MOM,DAD!"

Kari's hand flew to her mouth, she never yelled at her parents but she wanted this done and

over with to ease her own mind.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Daddy your here because I need to talk to you and mom, and

maybe ask a few questions."

Vegeta got suddenly serious and that made Kari and her mother a little uneasy, Kari was

afraid he already knew but she continued anyways.

"Were you angry with Trunks when he came home and told you he got Marron Pregnant?"

Bulma went wide eyed

"Kari, NO!"

Vegeta just sat there staring at his wife shocked face and then he anwserd

"It didn't really surprize me he had been acting like he had been hit with a low blow

everytime he saw her, the only thing that concerned me was that, that bafoon Krillen would

now be part of our family or atleast the child would be."

Bulma's eyes were still big and her mouth was wide open

"Vegeta, you IDIOT are you not seeing what shes getting at!"

"of course I am women I realized as soon as I stopped arguing with your big mouth"

they realized they were fighting again and turned back to kari

"So Kari what do you wanna do because know matter what im behind you 100%"

"Thanks mom, Daddy are you disappointed in me?"

"yes and no, yes because that makes 2 of our kids now who have made our history come alive

all over again except your so much younger, I dont understand Kari your only 15, why did you

do this?"

Vegeta lectured

"Daddy I didn't mean for it to go this far im sorry"

Kari put her head down and as Vegeta watched a single tear escape her eyes, his heart sunk

and he order everyone in the room except for Kari and Bulma to leave. when they were gone

he scooped up his little girl and just held her until she cried her self to asleep and then took

her to her bed.

The next morning Kari woke up got dressed and decided to go talk to her mother alone, her

only problem was finding her mother. first she went to the royal chamber, then the dining

hall, the spa and their was know sign of her but, there was one spot left she never checked

and that was the royal garden. she walked the stepping stones up to her mothers favorit

bench amongst all the tulips and daisys and there she was just sitting there with her eyes

closed while little Hayleigh danced in the sun light. it was crazy how much she looked like

Vegeta and Trunks, she had pin straight, pitch black hair and beautiful blue eyes. she was

going to be 3 soon and she was growing so fast.

"Hey, mom... can we talk?"

Bulma's eyes flutterd opened and she witnessed the troubled look on her young daughters

face.

"of course honey, whats wrong?"

"I want to go away for a while to our hampton house I know that sounds crazy and i know im

young but ..."

"ok"

"but mom you don't under-, wait, what?"

Kari thought she was hearing things

"I said ok, thats where I went when I first found out I was pregnant with Trunks, of course

your father found me in less then 5 hour but, anyways are you sure you want to go that far

away its a two day trip and your far away from home"

"yes, I just need some time to think"

kari was looking at her hands now as if she were nervous

"how far along are you?"

Bulma asked

"Ill be 4 monthes next week"

"WHAT! you dont even look like your a month yet"

Kari smiled but kept her head down

"so did you tell T.K yet"

Kari's head shot up

"how do you know he's the father?"

"oh Kari you two have been together forever and just because you only officially got together

almost 4 monthes ago... wait a minute you got pregnant the first night you officially got

together and your almost 4 monthes, he doesnt know and I was right it was T.K, I was just

guessing."

Kari started to blush

"Im not telling him, mom I love him so much and I dont wanna ruin his relationship with his

family for this little miracle and I know I sound silly because im only 15 but I mean it, im not

going to ruin his life and beside all of that he has a really bright futur ahead of him, he's so

talented it's rediculas!"

"Kari Diana Hope your being selfish!"

kari shot her mother a confused look

"what do you mean, im trying to save him from this"

"are you really? Kari how do you know that he wont want to be there for every moment of

this pregnancy and be there for his son or daughter when there born? you don't and you wont

unless you tell him!"

"your right, so ill make you a promise ill send him a letter as soon as I arrive in the hamptons"

Bulma smiled and she had a twinkle in her eyes that seem to say im proud of you

"you know im proud of you Kari, even in this prediciment and your still my baby girl"

"I love you mom"

"I love you to baby, now you better go pack its a long flight"

"ok"

Kari got up and walked towards her little niece Hayleigh, kissed the top of her head and proceeded back into the palace

_**Chapter 3**_

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"T.K, can you come here please"

his mother yelled from the door

"yea, coming"

"honey the mail mans waiting outside with a package can you get that while I set these

groceries down please"

"sure"

he replied in the same monotone voice he's had since "she" left.

"hey T.K! and how are you today?"

"just dandy, now what am I signing for?"

T.K was hurting and it was reflecting in everything he did.

"um, this little envolope, It was rushed delivery so it counts as a package, so just sign here

and oh .. um here"

T.k did as he was told and then took the package. once he was back inside he looked at the

package and realized it was adressed to him. he quickly went to his room and was just about

to open the package when he heard his mother yell

"T.K what did the mail man deliver?"

without leaving the comfort of his room he replied

"Ah nothing just a letter for me, um it' s from Matt he's um having a guys night next week

T.K hated lying but he knew she would want to check his letter before him, and for all he

knew it really was a letter from Matt. once again T.K started opening the package and inside

was a letter and a picture of some sort. he unfolded the letter and it read

Dear T.K

I know your probably upset with me for leaving with out so much as a good bye

but, know this, I never wanted to leave, I did it for us and from talking to my

mother I learned I was just being selfish. Im about to tell you why I left and I

hope you can forgive me T.K, and I pray that you don't hate me but ,Im pregnant

and im keeping the baby,I came to the Hamptons because im about 4 or maybe 5

months by the time you get this letter,I never wanted to hurt you and I never

wanted to be the one to ruin your future, I mean your so talented and I hope our

baby is just like you. I can understand if you want nothing to do with me or the

baby I wouldn't blame you but, I thought it was time to grow up, I need to right?

anyways Im so sorry I didn't tell you sooner you deserve so much better then me,

but I want you to know I still love you and I ALWAYS will! 3

Always Yours

Kari Diana Hope Briefs

T.k Closed the letter and took the picture out of the envolope, he looked at it closely and

realized that is was an ultra sound picture of his baby and that did it for him, he would find

her if it was the last thing he did.

later that day after Miss Takashi left for her night shift at work T.K decided to go to his dads,

as he aproached the apartment he saw his older brother Matt out side arguing with his

girlfriend.

"Listen to me I wasn't flirting with that girl, just because im in a band doesn't mean im going

to cheat on you!"

Matt yelled at his girl friend. T.K could tell he was frustrated and kept his distance waiting for

their fighting to stop.

"Matt I saw you, you were touching her arm and laughing and you even let her kiss your

cheek!

the girl retaleated.

"I was signing her arm, not touching it and all my fans kiss my cheek its all part of being

famous."

Matt sighed

"Look if you can't learn to trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together..."

"Fine Matt I didn't want to do this anymore anyways!"

with that the girl stormed off and Matt turned to go back in to his fathers apartment.

"Hey Matt! wait up!"

"huh?"

T.K was runing now to catch up with his brother

"I need to talk to you Matt, about Kari"

"I got my own problems T.K, I can't always solve yours"

then Matt mumbled

"I can barley solve my own"

just low enough so T.K couldn't hear. when T.K finally caught up he hesitated a bit before

saying.

"you can't help me fix this one anyways but you can help me make it right"

"what? thats like the same thing"

"No it's not..."

he replied, before he whispered

"Kari's pregnant.."

"WHAT! T.K how could you be so stupid!, Tai or Trunks are going to kill you!"

Matt was yelling again and then he grabbed his younger brother by the arm and dragged him

inside. once inside Matt shoved T.K on to the couch and started pacing.

"T.K what were you thinking, obviously you weren't"

"Matt could you skip all of this, im gonna hear it from mom and dad so I would appreciat if

you could just give me guidance and be there for me like you alwayys are."

"Im sorry T.K, when did this happen?"

Matt began to question T.K to see what options he could provide to his young brother

"4 or maybe 5 monthes ago now"

"WHAT! shes that far along, is that why she left?

"I guess so, she sent me a letter saying she didn't want to ruin my life or my future and that

her mom is the reason she told me, she also..."

T.K was starting to feel angry

"She also said that it was ok if I wanted nothing to do with our baby"

"So problem solved"

T.K shot his brother a look of discust.

"I was just kidding T.K calm down"

"how can I calm down when my girlfriend is pregnant and somewhere where I can't get to her

without mom and dad noticing"

"well your gonna have to tell mom and dad anyways T.K so, why dont you get it over with and

then go to her"

"because I don't have time shes possibly already 5 monthes Matt I want to be with her now!"

T.K put his head in his hands

"and the worst part is I think I did it on perpose"

Matt just looked at him in shock

"What are you talking about T.K, your 16 your not old enough to be a father you don't even

have a job to support it."

"save the adult speech Matt, I know, but I also knew that night I took her virginity that I

wasn't useing a condom, I did't want to, my brain was saying one thing and my heart was

saying another and I guess I just used what made sense to me at the time... get her pregnant

and ill never lose her..."

"T.K thats not how it works.. but are you saying you two only had sex the one time"

"yeah, why?

"man, you must be really good!"

Matt started laughing as T.K started crying

"I ruined... her life"

Matt stopped laughing

"No you didn't you just added a new challeng to her life, and yours, not to mention you will

be lucky if king Vegeta does't kill you for knocking up his little girl, the baby of the royal

family."

"oh thanks Matt I never thought about that"

T.K lifted his head

"Im going to talk to king vegeta and maybe if all goes well and he see's im taking

responsiblilty for what I have done, not only will he not kill me but he might allow me to go

be with her!"

"yea good luck with that"

Matt yelled as T.K headed for the door.

_**Chapter 4**_

T.K slowly approched the palace afraid of what would happen to him, but he had to do this,

for her

"You have alot of nerve kid!"

A voice spoke from behind him making him jump. T.K quickly turned around and to his

dismay King Vegeta was standing there arms folded and scowling.

"ah um.. um king Vegeta I have come to.. um speak to you about .. ah your daughter Kari"

"Oh really? and what about her, maybe how you knocked her up perhaps?"

Vegeta had his classic sarcastice grin on his face

"Im sorry King Vegeta, I really am but you should understand I want to be with her and help

fix this, I want to be part of my babies life and watch it grow but most of all I want to be with

her"

T.K couldn't believe he just said all that with out so much as a stutter, but his reaction soon

changed as Vegeta got very close to his face and said

"I want you to leave, NOW!"

then he walked by T.K hitting him with his shoulder and knocking him to the ground.

"NO!"

Vegeta snapped around very surprized at what he just heard

"WHAT!"

T.K picked him self up and triumphantly said it again.

"I said No I won't leave, I want to be with Kari, I need to go to her and I need you to help me

PLEASE LET ME GO TO THE HAMPTONS AND TAKE RESPONSIBLITY FOR WHAT IV'E DONE!"

Vegeta was once again crossing his arms but his reaction was different, now he was sure this

boy was sincere

"Fine"

"huh?"

"I said fine you foolish boy, a capsule corp plain will be leaving in an hour to go to the

hamptons, be ready and know this is the only chance your getting from me boy"

Vegeted turned around and proceed back towards the palace.

"thank you, you wont regret it I promise!"

T.K yelled.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

"The plain will be landing in a few minutes, we would like to take this time to tell you to

buckle up and keep your hands and feet out of the isle at all times, thank you and have a nice

flight!"

"FINALLY!"

T.K sighed, he had been on a straight flight all by himself and would finally be landing. as the

plain decreased and sped up the run way T.K's face lit up, it was amazing here, he just

couldn't believe there Hampton house was so big and beautiful. T.K slowly stepped off the

plain not sure of what to expect.

" , Hi im Casey Holland and Ill be your escort to the hampton house!"

the women had a barbie like quality to her that gave T.K the creeps but, he just smiled and

picked up the small bag he packed.

"Hi, Im T.k"

He shook her hand and she grinned even bigger

"I know who you are, I was sent here by King Vegeta to take you to princess Kari, your her

surprize you know!"

she said winking.

"ah ok, so I guess lets go"

he said with the best smile he could conjer up at that moment. they got in to a limo and

drove for about a half an hour before stopping infront of a big mansion like house.

"this is your stop"

Casey said

"now get out"

it was like her attitude took a total 360 she wasn't barbie anymore she was zurge, T.K

chuckled as the thought enterd his mind.

"well here goes nothing"

T.K mutterd. as he walked up the short drive way he had to stop to take a breather

"In just a few short moments im going to become a father to be, am I really ready for this?"

he ponder, unaware that Kari was watching him from her window.

"I have to be for my babies sake and for Kari"

he proceeded to the door but, before he even lifted his hand to knock there she was.

"Hey"

she said innocently

"H...H...H...Hi"

great now he was stuttering. he cleared his throat and began again

"Hi, how have you been"

Kari never said a word she just let the tears fall down her cheeks and she kissed him. She

pulled back a little and placed both arms around his neck

"I have missed you so much and im so sorry T.K..."

She was crying hard now, harder then he had ever saw her cry as she nuzzled her face in his

neck.

"Kari its ok im here now and thats all that matters, I just want to be with you"

he leaned in and kissed her again before taking her hand, he felt he was the blame for all the

pain she was suffering after all he had planed it.

"Show me the way in?"

he whisperd. she sniffled a little and then tried to put on her best smile.

"Gladley"

A few days had gone by and T.K was finally all settled in. it was still early morning when Kari

harshley jolted out of bed and darted for the bathroom. T.K stirred awake do to the

disruption and looked to her side of the bed, there was know Kari but there was lots of blood

and some other liquid.

"T.K! T.K, please help me!, PLEASE!"

she was yelling from the bathroom so he darted out of bed. T.K looked around the room

hoping to find a phone, servant or anyone to call 911

"KARI IM COMING!"

When he opened the bathroom door she was on the floor in the fetal position coverd in

blood, he immediatly went to her side and took her into his arms.

"T.K our baby, our baby!, we have to save it please,please!"

she was getting histaricle and he was doing everything he could not to break down and cry,

his worst fear was losing her and now it felt like it was going to happen. He couldnt help but

feel like if they lost the baby she would resent him for the rest of his life.

"T.K this can't be happening im at 7 months tommorow please...dont let this happen"

He could tell she was in pain because her words were becoming just sobs he couldnt

understand. finally he looked up and the paramedics were there ready to load her into the

ambululance. he looked at himself now, all coverd in blood, tears running down his face and

then it all went black.

T.K woke up in a room with yellow walls and soft music, "where am I?" he thought to himself

"T.K thanks god your finally awake"

T.K jolted up from the bed he was placed on and it all came flooding back.

"Kari! where is she?"

"She's gonna be fine bro why don't you go see her"

it was Matt, he was the one conforting him right now and he could only guess it was because

his parent still didn't know. things were getting far to difficult and he needed to fix this now

so he looked at Matt, took a deep breath and replied

"where is she?"

"shes in the room across the hall, and just to give you the heads up shes not doing to good

emotionally"

"thanks bro, ill see ya later"

T.K tried to put on a smile but it washed away before he even reached the door to her room.

he wanted to cry, he had got her pregnant and then destroyed her both emotionally and

physically. he took another deep breath and pushed the door open. as he approached her

bed she looked at him with such empty eyes and his heart shatterd.

"Hey T.K, its about time you got up"

her voice was low and raspy and you could tell she haddent had much sleep.

"Hey, how you feeling"

"im ok"

She looked down her eyes so full of sorrow

"Im sorry T.K"

his body went weak and he layed on the bed beside her holding her in his arms

"What for, you did nothing wrong Kari"

"I couldn't carry our baby full term and the docter said it's because I was stressed"

she let a single tear escape and quickly brushed it away

"but right now I can't think about that I have to keep thinking positive for our daughter"

"wait, our daughter? shes ok?"

Kari smiled and watched his eyes begin to water

"We have a daughter"

he whisperd as he pulled her closer, but one thought crossed his mind as as sleep started to

over come him once again.

"what are we gonna name her?

Kari closed her eyes and snuggled closer, before quietly suggesting

"I was thinking Peyton Kyla Takashi"

"Peyton, our daughter"

and then they both drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks felt like passing mile stones as they watched their young daughter gain

the weight she needed before she could go home.

"3 weeks, its been 3 weeks and shes only gained 2 pounds"

Kari was still blaming herself for her daughters pre-mature birth.

"hello miss Briefs, and how are you today?"

the nurse asked

"Im good but Peytons only gained 2 pounds in the last 3 weeks, is she ok? I dont know what I

should do."

"Its ok, it takes time for pre-mature babies to gain weight especially ones born at only 1

pound and 8 ounces, as far as her health shes doing great compared to most of the babies

here. its like shes a super baby!"

"thanks, I guess I just needed some re-asurance"

Kari smiled and put her arms out as the nurse place the small bundle in her hands

"in about a month Peyton should be more then ready to go home"

"Thanks again you were a great nurse and ill be sure to mention you at the palace"

"thank you miss Briefs now you better feed that little one shes getting fussy"

the nurse smiled and then left the room so Kari could breast feed.

this fanfic is not completely finished!

Hey everyone, this is my first time writting a fanfic and its probably not the best, but I thought I would go ahead and do a mash up of my two favorit shows "Digimon" and "Dragonball Z". If you look below there is a chart that will help explain. thank you for reading and if you want me to continue email me at

heidi_haines88

maybe give me some of your own ideas to work with!

**Familys**

Bulma and vegeta (queen and king)

their children-Trunks,Kari,Bulla,Tie

Trunks and Marron

their children-Haleigh

Mr. and

their children-Matt and T.K

T.K and Kari

their children-Peyton-Kyla Takashi

Goku and Chichi

their children-Gohan and Goten

Gohan and Videl

their children-Pan

some of these characters are not in the story yet, but dont you worry they will be :P


End file.
